GaaNaru Lost 0
by Blood-Quiet
Summary: This is the start of my GaaNaru. I wrote it a while ago. I decided to write it as it came, so there's pravtically no plot involved.


**Gaara Point of veiw:**

Day one at my new school. I wonder how long I'll be suspended for this time, I could hear raised voices so I went to investigate.

"So what if I'm gay! I don't care what you all think! Go ahead! Call me whatever the hell you want!"

"For a 'demon' you sure aren't that scary. You've been here a week, and everyone knows, just because you were the 'Demon of Konoha' for most of your life, you aint anymore, you've gone soft." Then I saw something amazing, well, not really, the kid who was being bullied turned towards the dark haired boy behind him, and god I swear his eyes flickered from blue to red and back again. The other boy backed away. "You were saying? I beleive you don't think a blonde 'idiot' could be a demon? Ha! I pity you." Towards the end, his voice was a growl, I could have sworn he added something to the end of that, that I couldn't hear. He then turned on me, "And what are you looking at?"

"My rival demon," I smirked, "I hear you are the 'Demon of Konoha'? Well, I just so happen to be, Demon of Suna. I'm sure, we will have alot of fun."

"Another demon? Well, I don't think Naruto here will agree with having two 'demons' here." Said a dark haired girl. I heard he was gay, like me, so I thought, if I hug him, well, I don't care if he cares, I want to, he looks too cute, I walk towards him, and hug him, before turning and heading towards my class. I could hear the discussion going on behind me. The same one that always happens after I hug another guy. Like that matters.

**Naruto Pov (His view of the prologue):**

I've been here a whole week! And thet're already bullying me. I can't beleive that.

"Hey look, it's Naruto. Wanna go out with me?" Ugh, it's that Sasuke guy. I swear he goes out with someone else

"So what if I'm gay! I don't care what you all think! Go ahead! Call me whatever the hell you want!"

"For a 'demon' you sure aren't that scary. You've been here a week, and everyone knows, just because you were the 'Demon of Konoha' for most of your life, you ain't anymore, you've gone soft." I turned and looked at him, I let Kyuubi borrow my eyes for a second, just long enough for him to see and back away "You were saying? I beleive you don't think a blonde 'idiot' could be a demon? Ha! I pity you." I then added under my breath, so only he could hear, "Don't make me show you why I am a demon." I turned to a red-head and gave him a glare, he was smirking, as if he wasn't even scared. "My rival demon. I hear you are the Demon of Konoha. Well, I just so happen to be, Demon of Suna. I'm sure we will have alot of fun."

"Another demon? Well, I don't think Naruto here will agree with having two 'demons' here." it was Hinata that said that. I lookied at her, that was the most she said without stuttering. When I turned back to the red-head, he was almost right in front of me. He simply stopped and hugged me. Then he just turned and continued as if nothing had happened, man, that was cute. I just stood there, stunned, as everyone around me started a discussion, about that guy, if he was gay or not.

**Gaara Point of Veiw:**

"Seriously, you just had to do that, in front of everyone, didn't you? Acting like yourself, hugging him, righ in front of everyone. Now they will all know." I wonder if Kankuro ever remembers that his little brother has the Shukaku inside of him at times. He's lucky I can control it better then in the past, or else, I might just kill him, not that I wouldn't mind doing that now anyway. I don't get why he is such a homophobe. "Kankuro, does it bother you that he is gay?" Temari shouted at our brother.

"No, I just don't like it when he is publicly affectionate to someone he doesn't even go out with! He could at least try and hide it!"

Liar, I know he hates me, all because of my gender preferences, he is such an ass. I get up and leave while my two siblings are arguing. I decide to go to my room. That way, I can turn up Maximum the Hormone and draw the person I have become infatuated with. The one they called 'Naruto' the 'Demon of Konoha' I've heard there are nine demons, I'm the one tailed Shukaku, well, the Shukaku lives inside me. I'm from suna. I heard Konoha had the nine tailed Kyuubi. As I began to draw, I realised two things, one, I have no idea what he looks like, and two, I have no idea what I'm even drawing, it's as if I'm not even controlling the pencil. The Shukaku is guiding me. Showing me what to draw. When I finish, I realise what I have drawn. A fox with nine tails. Why would Shukaku want me to draw this?

Shukaku: That is the demon inside the blonde boy, you seem interested in him.

Gaara: It is? I never knew, I thought that they were just kidding with the demon stuff.

Shukaku: Why would they do that? They have no reason to. You saw his eyes, they were the eyes of the Kyuubi.

While I was talking with Shukaku, Temari came in.

"Gaara? Are you there?" She asked

"No, of course not." Came my reply. If I wasn't here, why would I be sitting on my bed, with my sketchbook?

"Well, do you want dinner or not? We're having fried rice."

"I want pancakes."

"Pancakes? Why the hell do you want pancakes?"

"I want pancakes. You can have your stupid fried rice. Just make me pancakes."

"Fine. Have your pancakes." She said as she left. Good. I can think, for a while at least.

30 Mins Later.

"Gaara! Dinner's ready!" Temari yelled up at me. I got up to walk to the kitchen, but then, there was a knock at the front door. I ignored it, Kankuro would answer it. When I got to the table, my pancakes were sitting, waiting for me. I don't know why I wanted pancakes, I just did. Now, I'm not so sure.

"Not wanting your pancakes anymore? Oh, Kankuro, who was at the door?"

"Door-to-door salesman. I told him to get lost. He was a blonde. Hah, typical."

"What?" I asked "A blonde? Did he have three black marks on each side of his face?"

"Whoa, calm down there. Yeah he did why?"

"Poor kid, stuck with a demon inside him, and he has a shitty job."

"WHAT?" They said in unison. I thought I said that under my breath.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed. I don't want to sit here with you freaks." I left them alone to clean up and try to figure out what I said, and meant. When I got in my room, I collapsed on my bed. Oh, if only I could sleep. I stared at the night sky for hours before I could even see the stars. I've never noticed them before, they way they light up the sky without actually lighting it up. I think I can see mars tonight. And the moon. Interesting. I relax a little more, thinking about tomorrow. Things get really boring when you can't sleep or the bloody demon inside you goes on a muderous rampage. Typical demons. They have no respect for what someone needs.

**Naruto Pov (his veiw on the days events.):**

Why did he hug me? I can't beleive I don't care. And, I don't care that I'm not even home yet. Although, mum and dad might. But I don't , so they can wait. I notice that I at home and have just stopped and have been standing there for a few minutes, well, I must have some serious problems.

"Naruto! You've finally decided to come inside," My mum said with a smile, "We have a guest, it's the pervert that taught your father."

"What? Jiraiya?"

"That's uncle Jiraiya, kid."

"We aren't even related!"

"Who cares? C'mon, I don't think it's fair, you don't even call me, THE SUPER PERV JIRAIYA!"

"Whatever. I'm going to my room to get changed before I go to work."

"Okay Naruto!" My mum called. After I walk into my bedroom, I realise that I didn't open the curtains. Oh well, they can stay that way. Not like anyone cares. They all hate me, exept mum and dad, they don't. They accept me the most. I get changed into a plain black shirt, an orange jacket, and some faded orange jeans. Yeah, my favourite colour is orange. A car toots outside, thats my ride to get to work. I walk back through the house, I put my blue sneakers on and say by to mum dad and 'uncle' Jiraiya. I get into the front seat.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Shikamaru. Hows it goin'?"

"Tch, troublesome, as always. You really need to get your licence, or start paying me petrol money."

"Hey, you live NEXT DOOR. It can't be that hard to simply stop outside."

"It's still troublesome." The rest of the trip to the street I was meant to try sell stuff on was silent. There were only a few of us that went around at night. No one else had the guts. Not even Sasuke did.

I'd been to four houses, no one wanted any stupid plastic storage containers. When I got to the fifth door, a brown haired male opened it. In the background, was a table with three chairs. In one of the chairs sat that red-head from earlier today.

"Yo, watchya want blondie." Said the male. He sounded amused at me and what I did.

"Well, I have to sell these stupid plastic storage containers. They are apparently really useful. Want a catlogue?" I said in a monotonous voice.

"Sure. Why the hell not. We might need one." I gave him one and he put it on a table around the corner.

"Well, see ya kid."

"Sure. Whatever." I turned around and was halfway back up the path before he shut the door. I ducked. Sure enough, the catalogue was thrown at me, right before the door actually shut. I left it there. Like I care.

When I got home after my shift, it was about seven thirty. I can't beleive that I'm this tired, this early. I have some real issues. Oh well, I'll got to bed anyway. Tomorrows Friday after all. I lay on my bed thinking for a while. That red-head, I wonder if I have some classes with him. He is cute after all. That night, I had a dreamless sleep.

**Gaara Pov:**

Ugh, last night was as uneventul as usual. Nothing happened. Not like it matters. No one cares. I'll still have to walk to school. As if Kankuro would bother to give me a lift, Temari already left. So that leaves me, I have to walk. It's not that far, it's just that it's raining, and I don't have an umbrella. Sighing, I get up and did through my drawers. I pull out black jeans, not skinny jeans, they just don't look right on guys - depending on who, a grey shirt, and a dark red jacket. After I threw on my clothes, I grab my bag and walk out the door, not bothering to get any food. Not like we have any anyway. As I'm walking to school, I notice two things, one, I'm being stared at, and two, it's that blonde kid, what was his name, Naruto? I pretend not to notice. Hopefully, he'll go away. Friday, yesterday, I missed form in the morning, and english and maths too. I frown, I have them today though, I hope I don't have any weird people in my class.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Hey, you are that guy! The one who hugged that demon!" I just ignored it. No ones opinion matters anyway. I found that out the hard way, when Kankuro and Temari had this huge argument about me. I won. Even though I wasn't in the argument, I shut them up, and ultimately, stopped caring._

_"You know, he is going to kill you. He is unstable."_

_"You want ME to show you unstable? I didn't think so. Get lost freak." He was a freak. He had these round eyes and a bowl cut. Creepy. Makes me wanna vomit._

_"Don't be such an ass to Lee!" A girl with pink hair said. Honestly? PINK HAIR? Jeez, these people have issues._

_"Whatever, pinky. Just don't let him get in my way, or I may just have to hurt him." I said with a smirk. She just glared at me. She doesn't like me, I don't think._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Yeah, that was horrible. I am seriously going to get suspended, if not expelled. By the time I've finished remembering, I'm at school, completely wet, even though It stopped a few minutes ago. The blonde is still following me. I head towards form, I check my phone, yep, I'm late. When I get into form, the teacher glares at me, or at the blonde still behind me.

"So, you must be Gaara. And why are you late, Gaara?"

"Well, my brother hates me, and wouldn't give me a lift to school even if I paid him, and my sister left at about six this morning. Hope that's a good enough reason." I walked to the back of the room, I took a seat in the corner.

"And what about you, Naruto?"

"Well, dad was asleep, so was mum, and I didn't want to wake them up because I didn't want to have to drop something off at dads friends house."

"That's a lie, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I slept in, I should have set my alarm."

"Yes, you should. Take your seat." The blonde walked towards the back of the room. He sat in the seat next to me, clearly his seat.

"Hey, I'm Naruto. I don't think we got a chance to meet yesterday."

"I'm Gaara. Yeah, I don't think you could call that meeting."

"I guess. Well, you said you were a demon?"

"Yeah, I did. You did too though."

"I guess I did." He was scratching the back of his neck, absentmindedly, jeez, that look on his face... SHUT UP GOD DAMN IT! I don't need to think about that! I answered with a grunt. Ending the conversation. The next five minutes was silent, exept for the rest of the class. They seemed to never run out of things to talk about. The bell rang. I got up and started walking towards my next class. I'm glad I don't have P.E. I really hate that subject. I have Science. How exiting, I wonder, when will we dissect stuff, sure, have no problem with killing, but dissection? No way, I hate it. When I get to my science class, it is loud. Really loud. People can't stop talking. I hear 'red-head', 'demon' and 'Naruto' alot in the conversations. Science passed by in a blur. As did my next class, Art. It was boring, nothing I couldn't do. Interval, I wonder if anyone would bother to be my friend, or would even try. I doubt it, nobody even cares, I scare them too much. So it surprised me when the blonde boy that they call Naruto walked towards me, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey!" He called, waving. I just waved back, in no mood to reply, "I was wondering, if you have no friends, do you want to be my friend? Well, no one wants to be my friend anymore. Well, exept for Kariah, but she isn't at school yet, she said she would be here a-" A girls voice cut him off

"HEY NARUTO! HOWS IT GOING!" I spose that must be Kariah, she sounds loud.

"Hey! Over here!" He called, waving at the black-haired, green-eyed short girl. She was looking at me.

"Hey, he's the only other one who had the guts to hug you right?" She asked.

"Yeah, apart from you, I almost beat you up but you kicked my ass."

"Of course. Anyway, who's this? I don't even know his name yet."

"I'm Gaara. I didn't think that you would bother wanting to know my name. No one else asked."

"Well, I'm different like that."

"Hey! It's that midget!" There were two girls calling out to someone, probably Kariah.

"What? I don't seem to understand slut language. I would apologize, Ino and Sakura, but I don't want to waste my time." With that, she turned around, only to catch a rock thrown at her, she simply let it drop to the ground as if nothing had happened. "So, you were saying?" I didn't reply, I was shocked. How the hell did she do that?

"I spose you are wondering how she did that?" I didn't answer. I was thinking. We stood there in silence until the bell rang a few minutes later. I had English.

"Hey, Gaara, Naruto, what do you two have?"

"English, in D6."

"Cool! Me too! Come on! Let's go!" She linked her arms through ours, and led us away to our next class.

"So, what do you boys have next? I have Drama, then Science after lunch."

Well, I have P.E then Maths." Said Naruto, I hope I don't have anymore classes with him, although, I probably have Drama with Kariah, and Maths with Naruto

"Drama, Maths." They looked at me, by now, we were sitting in class.

"Where?" They chorused in unison

"Where Drama normally is, and in N4 for maths." They stared at me, smiling. Oh hell, I have class with them.

"Okay class! Quiet! I hear we have a new student, to whoever you are, I'm Mr Umino. Anyway, get out what you were working on from yesterday. New kid, you're going to have to copy someone else's." The rest of the lesson was uneventful, exept I noticed that Kariah always did her work, had up-to-date notes, and Naruto always copied her. After that, my other classes were boring. No matter how much Kariah would talk to me, I never paid much attention, but I did notice Naruto wasn't in class for maths, and wasn't there at lunch, Kariah was gone halfway through drama, and wasn't there at lunch. My drama teacher was Mr Hatake, and my maths teacher was some perv called Jiraiya. No one knew his last name, and so everyone called him Jiraiya. By the time school was over, I was exhausted. I walked home completely out of it. I wanted to sleep so much, but if I did, I would probably end up destroying the town. So I settled for a cold shower to wake me up. I'm sure people think that I wear too much eyeliner, but I can't sleep. They should be nicer to me, I mean, who else has to have a muderous demon inside them? By the time Temari was home, I had made myself some instant ramen for dinner, rather then have to wait for her. Kankuro was home earlier then me, he didn't talk to me, so I ate in my room. I drew again. But this time, it was different. I didn't finish it, I stopped, with the picture half finished. I decided to watch the stars again. I watched them for hours.

**Naruto POV:**

I swear, if Jiraiya ever makes me get drunk again, I am going to honestly hurt someone - probably Jiraiya! I got up late, and mum and dad had left, so I had to walk. They left a note saying that they were going to wake me up, but they didn't want to, in case I had a hangover, but to go to school if I was feeling okay. Really, I feel like living hell, the only reason I'm going to school is to hang with my one friend, Kariah. Sakura and all them were my friends for two days, but then they started to bully me for being gay. The only person who doesn't care is her, Kariah. They're mean to her too, not because of me, because she has wierd parents who taught her all this self-defence stuff. I take the time to look up so I can cross the road. That's when I notice, it's that cute red-head from yesterday, I wonder what form class he's in. He looks back, I swear he saw me, well duh, I'm behind him, and he was looking behind him at the time. He turned back and continued walking. It wasn't till we were at school when he turned around again. We were going the same way. We must be in the same form class, or have one right nex to each other. I hope he's in the same one as me. I looked at where he was going, yep, same form class. I feel slightly light headed, I really should have stayed home, I should feel better soon-ish. When we got into class, the teacher looked at us.

"So, you must be Gaara. And why are you late, Gaara?"

"Well, my brother hates me, and wouldn't give me a lift to school even if I paid him, and my sister left at about six this morning. Hope that's a good enough reason." He answered with a straight face. Even I couldn't do that in front of Miss Mitrashe. She has to be the scariest teacher ever. He proceded to the back of the room with the three empty seats. He sat in Kariahs seat, the one in the corner.

"And what about you, Naruto?"

"Well, dad was asleep, so was mum, and I didn't want to wake them up because I didn't want to have to drop something off at dads friends house."

"That's a lie, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I slept in, I should have set my alarm."

"Yes, you should. Take your seat." I walked to my seat, next to the red-head, I should probably start a conversation, I don't want to be rude.

"Hey, I'm Naruto. I don't think we got a chance to meet yesterday."

"I'm Gaara. Yeah, I don't think you could call that meeting."

"I guess. Well, you said you were a demon?"

"Yeah, I did. You did too though."

"I guess I did." I was scratching the back of my head, something I did when I was nervous, and around people I thought were cute. Only Kariah knew that, so I was safe, she wont be here till later anyway, something about, I don't know. He grunted, I spose that's the end of our conversation. I check my timetable, first I have, music, my teacher is so cool! Everyone calls him Killer Bee. Today we were split into groups of four, each group had someone who would play an important role in a band. In my group is Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke. Shikamaru is nice to me, but isn't exactly my friend. Sasuke plays the electric, Shikamaru plays bass, Kiba sings, and I play the drums. Mum and dad said they would get me a kit for christmas. I hope so. I want to get better. The rest of music we were composing a song, they all wanted it to be heavy metal. I didn't complain, If I did, even though I have a demon in me, they would still put me in hospital for a week. I didn't pay attention in my next class, which was biology, my teacher is this weird snake-like guy, Orochimaru, or something like that. I still don't remember my english teachers name. Which I have next, Kariah is in my class, I hope she'll let me copy her notes from yesterday. I wasn't paying attention. Now that it's interval, I can find Kariah and hopefully make friends with Gaara. I saw him, sitting alone outside the library.

"Hey!" I called, waving. He just waved back, "I was wondering, if you have no friends, do you want to be my friend? Well, no one wants to be my friend anymore. Well, exept for Kariah, but she isn't at school yet, she said she would be here a-" A girls voice cut me off

"HEY NARUTO! HOWS IT GOING!" Kariah, she's finally here

"Hey! Over here!" I called, waving at the black-haired, green-eyed short girl. She was looking at Gaara.

"Hey, he's the only other one who had the guts to hug you right?" She asked.

"Yeah, apart from you, I almost beat you up but you kicked my ass."

"Of course. Anyway, who's this? I don't even know his name yet."

"I'm Gaara. I didn't think that you would bother wanting to know my name. No one else asked."

"Well, I'm different like that."

"Hey! It's that midget!" Ugh, Sakura and Ino being bitches again, I'm sure Hinata would have tried to stop them.

"What? I don't seem to understand slut language. I would apologize, Ino and Sakura, but I don't want to waste my time." With that, she turned around, only to catch a rock thrown at her, she simply let it drop to the ground as if nothing had happened. "So, you were saying?"

"I spose you are wondering how she did that?" I asked Gaara, he didn't answer, he simply stood, rendering us silent, waiting for him to say something, but then the bell rang.

"Hey, Gaara, Naruto, what do you two have?"

"English, in D6."

"Cool! Me too! Come on! Let's go!" She linked her arms through ours, and led us away to our next class.

"So, what do you boys have next? I have Drama, then Science after lunch."

"Well, I have P.E then Maths." I Said,I wonder what Gaara has

"Drama, Maths." We looked at him, by now, we were sitting in class.

"Where?" Kariah and I chorused.

"Where Drama normally is, and in N4 for maths." We stared at him, smiling.

"Okay class! Quiet! I hear we have a new student, to whoever you are, I'm Mr Umino. Anyway, get out what you were working on from yesterday. New kid, you're going to have to copy someone else's." I continued talking to Kariah throughout the lesson. I walked to P.E in a daze, I got to sit next to the cute new kid. During P.E, when the teacher, 'Might Gai' as he says, was busy in the store room, the guys in the class threw me into the wall and broke my leg. They were laughing at me. They took me to hospital. I wanted my best friend Kariah to come with me, so she was pulled out of class. I should be at school in two days. My day was ruined. I asked Kariah to tell Gaara if she could find him after school, if she couldn't, if she could find him tomorrow and tell him then. After all, he is my friend, and crush. Mum and dad came and saw me later, but I was asleep, so they didn't want to wake me up.


End file.
